


Electricity

by bev_crusher1971



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M, hurt-comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-12
Updated: 2008-05-12
Packaged: 2017-11-01 06:12:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/352953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bev_crusher1971/pseuds/bev_crusher1971
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex had forgotten everything and Clark didn't know whether to be relieved or disappointed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Electricity

## Electricity

by Bev too

[]()

* * *

Title: "Electricity"  
Author: Bev _too_  
Fandom/Pairing: Smallville, Clark/Lex  
Rating: NC-17  
Prompt: Moment #16 "Electric Shock"  
Spoilers: Yes, for 3x07-3x09  
A/N: Written for the 30Moments challenge over at LJ Summary: Lex didn't remember a single thing. Clark didn't know wether to be relieved or disappointed. 

The electric shock therapy didn't turn him into a vegetable. 

That was something for which Lex was grateful. He felt better than he had in years, believing everything his father told him about his psychotic breakdown without a single doubt. He hugged Clark when he came to visit, knowing that without his friendship things might have been worse. 

Much worse. 

And yet.... 

There was something in the younger man's eyes when he walked up to him. Something Lex couldn't quite understand. Some kind of regret Before he could say something, Clark blinked, and his old friend was back. The young man he'd known for so many years. The friend he trusted. 

His gaze followed Clark when he left, and lingered on the door long after he was gone. They had parted as friends. That was good. Because they were friends. Right? 

Right. 

So why was there this strange sadness in his heart? And the unmistakable feeling of a loss? 

The dreams began that night. 

* * *

"It's better this way, son." 

Clark wasn't sure how much longer he could bear to hear that before he broke something. It had been liberating not having to hide his powers in front of Lex. He had felt...great. He still remembered that look on Lex's face when he'd stopped the car. His words, "You're not even human," hadn't been disgusted or scientific curiosity. They had been awed. Adoring. 

At that moment, Clark had really felt strong. And later...at Belle Reve...Lex had looked at him with so much trust. "I knew you'd come for me," he'd said. Clark had felt like a hero. 

Now, Lex couldn't remember anything. 

That meant he _also_ couldn't remember what they'd shared in the barn that first night...and the second. And then every night after that until he ended up in the clutches of his father. But Clark would never forget that Lex had come to him for safety. For protection. That it was him Lex had felt safe with. That it was him he had.... 

Clark shook his head, trying to chase those pictures away. He looked up when he felt a hand on his shoulder. His mother stood next to him, a concerned expression on her face. "You all right?" 

No. No, he wasn't all right. Not in the slightest. He wasn't invulnerable. He couldn't be. Not when it felt as if his heart was breaking into a million pieces. He knew that if she started to talk about Lana right then, he would run out screaming. 

He managed to keep the scream inside until he was on top of a lonely plateau in the middle of Death Valley, a few minutes later. Some coyotes answered him, and he smiled a little in his sadness. 

Lex had forgotten everything, except for what his father had told him. He had forgotten that he'd seen Clark stopping a car with nothing but his body. 

He had forgotten that he'd witnessed Clark ripping off the cage they had used to lock Lex to the bed. 

He had forgotten the kisses they had shared while Clark had tried to comfort the deeply disturbed and frightened Lex. 

He had forgotten how he had opened his heart to the younger man, how he had clung to him...and how strong and tall Clark had felt in return. 

Gone. 

Away. 

Lost forever. 

Alone, Clark gazed up at the moon...and cried. 

* * *

Lex dreamed. 

Strange dreams. Dreams about him hiding out in Clark's barn. About lying on the ground while a wrecked car was pushed away from him. 

Green eyes sparkling with laughter and shining with love. Strong hands holding him gently. 

"I'll take care of you, Lex. I always will." 

Words echoed through his mind, just out of reach. He chased after them, unable to grasp them. 

"My God, I was right." 

"You're not even human." 

"Clark, I haven't told anyone your secret." 

He woke with a start. His heart was pounding heavily, and he could feel the sweat pouring down his back. What the hell was that? A dream? Why would he dream something like that? Sure, he had dreamed of Clark before. But these dreams had been mostly erotic dreams. With a very un-Luthor-like blush, he remembered his last dream about Clark, which had been not only erotic but also outright pornographic. 

But this? 

He had felt safe. Secure. Protected. This seemed to be more like a memory than a dream. He rolled over and pulled the covers back up. It took a while before he could sleep again. In those last few moments before he slept, he imagined he could hear Clark's voice, murmuring softly, "Sleep, love. I'll protect you." 

When he awoke the next morning, he couldn't remember anything about his dream, but for the rest of the day he felt safe and secure, not knowing why. 

* * *

Clark didn't dare visit the manor over the next few days. He was afraid that his emotions could be seen too clearly on his face. He sat in the barn, in his fortress of solitude, and suddenly he became overwhelmed by his feelings. Whenever he closed his eyes, he pictured Lex's haunted face, heard his voice filled with fear. He could feel his slender body pressed up against his, taste his kisses, a heady mixture of love and desperation. 

With a groan, he threw himself on his sofa, which squeaked heavily in protest. 

Almost silent laughter from the stairs made him twist around. There, dressed as usual in a dark burgundy shirt, black trousers and a dark coat, stood Lex, watching him. "I don't know what the sofa did to you...but you shouldn't torture it." 

A little embarrassed, Clark sat up and made room for Lex to join him. "How are you feeling?" he asked after a few moments of uncomfortable silence. 

Lex leaned back, and rested his head on the back of the sofa. "Better. Almost good. Except...." 

He stopped, and the questioning "Except?" was out before Clark could stop it. 

"I have the feeling that I've forgotten something. Something important." 

Clark swallowed heavily. 'Yes,' he wanted to scream. 'You've forgotten me and everything we shared here. You no longer know what I am or what you saw. You've forgotten us.' 

Aloud, he simply said, "What would that be? I'm sure your dad told you everything you needed to know." 

Lex raised his head again, and looked at Clark without saying something. He studied him for so long that the younger man began to feel uncomfortable, and then he broke the silence. "I'm sure he told me everything he WANTED me to know. I'm also sure that you could fill in my blanks." 

Clark got up and dried his suddenly sweaty hands on his jeans. He walked over to the window, fiddled a little with his telescope, and finally asked, "What do you want to know?" 

"I have dreams, Clark. Dreams of this barn." 

Quickly, Clark let go of his telescope, afraid he might break it. He shot a sideways glance at Lex, who was still comfortably seated on his sofa, his elbows resting on his knees, watching Clark closely. He swallowed nervously. He had WANTED Lex to remember the time they had shared up here. Now that Lex mentioned it, he suddenly wasn't so sure anymore if it was a good idea. What if Lex thought that he, Clark, had taken advantage of him? What if he'd been so out of his mind that the mere thought of the intimate things they'd exchanged then disgusted him now? 

He turned away from Lex, and stared out of the window, careful not to set anything in flames. "What kind of dreams?" he asked after a few moments, because he knew that Lex expected the question. 

"I'm not quite sure, because I can hardly remember them in the morning. But I clearly remember being here...with you." 

Clark closed his eyes and prayed silently for the floor to open up and swallow him whole. Of course, it didn't, so he had to open his eyes again. Then Lex continued speaking, and Clark felt his knees grow weak. 

"I remember feeling safe...and protected...and loved." 

Clark concentrated on the clouds. That one over there looked just like a little.... A hand on his shoulder almost made him jump, and he turned to look. Lex was standing right behind him. Clark hadn't even heard him getting up. Nervously, he cleared his throat. "And?" 

"Clark, something happened. Up here. Between you and me. What was it?" 

Clark turned around, away from those searching, inquiring blue eyes. "It was nothing, Lex." 'At least it was nothing to you, or otherwise you would remember it,' he thought. He could feel those eyes for a few more seconds on his face, before Lex shrugged. 

"If you say so. Maybe those dreams are just an aftereffect of the shock therapy." 

"Yes, maybe." Clark mumbled. 

Once again, silence hung between them, and finally Lex took a deep breath. "I guess I better go now. Before your father and his shotgun find me." 

Clark forced himself to smile, and turned halfway round to catch one last glimpse of Lex before he left. Lex stood at the top of the stairs, his hand already on the rail. 

"Good-bye, Clark." 

Clark nodded. "Bye, Lex." 

He kept himself upright until he could hear the roaring sound of the Luthor sports car. Then he broke down, crying for his lost love. 

* * *

Clark Kent was lying! 

That in itself wasn't unusual for Clark, but this time he'd lied to hide something that concerned Lex. He would rather fight the devil himself than let it rest and NOT try to find out what it was Clark was hiding. 

He was sure that something had happened while he had been...not quite himself, to put it mildly. Something at the barn. Meanwhile, the dreams had become regular occurrences. He awoke every morning feeling safe and loved. Still, there was a little doubt left whether they were really just that: dreams...or if they were something more. 

He drove the Mercedes into the garage, and parked it next to the Lamborghini. The gate of the garage closed behind him with a soft humming. 

It was quiet in the manor as he walked into his office, which was something that irritated him at first. He was so used to some background noise that the silence was almost too loud. Then he remembered that he had sent his staff away for the weekend. He needed some time to think, and to investigate those missing days. He was on his way to the kitchen in search of some coffee, when he walked by an open panel in the wall. 

It was a part of his security system, and the thought that it was under repair, and thus not working properly, made him a little uneasy. He reached out with one hand to close it, missing the small cable that was hanging loose. The moment he touched it, an electric shock went through his body, throwing him to the ground. 

He lay there, panting. For a moment, he didn't understand what had happened or where he was. But the shock hadn't been that strong so, in a blink, his memories were there again. He slowly got up, shaking the feeling back into his hand. He'd been lucky that nothing serious had happened to him. He glared warily at the open panel and decided to let it rest. He had enough electricity for one day...hell, enough for one life. 

As he continued to the kitchen, he wondered what would have become of him if Clark really had managed to get him out of Belle Reve...had succeeded after he'd pulled the cage away that had bound him to the bed. Before that maniac with the green glowing ring had beaten the living daylights out of his beloved farm boy and dragged him away. 

In the kitchen, he filled the coffee machine with water and coffee, and then leaned against the table, waiting for the dark brew to be ready. 

Sighing, he moved a hand to his neck. He should Clark ask about a massage again. That boy had hands of gold. He could still feel the soft touches he used while Lex was lying face down on the old sofa in the barn. Finding all the right spots, all the tight muscles. He chuckled lightly. Of course, he could find the right spots...all he needed to do was look a little deeper underneath the skin. Clark had told him exactly what muscles had been cramped and worked out all the kinks seconds later. 

He carried the tray with a cup, some milk, and the pot of coffee carefully up to his office when it suddenly hit him. 

His eyes grew wide, his knees weak and, for a moment, he had to rest against the wall. 

He had remembered. 

The nights in the barn. His escape to Clark. The first.... 

Suddenly he wasn't able to hold himself up anymore. With a deep groan full of pain, he sunk down to the floor, the tray clattered down beside him. Forgotten. 

Everything came back to him. He could see it clearly in color and Dolby surround sound. 

Clark and that car. Clark and the cage. Clark and the glowing, green stones that made him sick. Clark who held him tight. Who made him feel secure. Who was NOT HUMAN. 

Clark who kissed him. Worshipped him in a way no one before him had ever done. Clark who'd promised him to keep him safe. Keep him safe with his strength. Who'd sworn to protect him from his father. Who'd been as gentle as a kitten. 

Clark. 

Lex shivered suddenly as another memory hit him. 

Clark, moving and moaning and gasping underneath him while Lex drove into his body, making love to the young man. Clark who held him in his arms and whispered to him, "Sleep, my love. I'll protect you." 

My love. 

Love. 

He loved Clark. Loved him like he never loved anyone before. And because of his father, he'd almost lost this love. But why hadn't Clark said anything? Lex had asked him straight out what had happened and he had said "Nothing." Had it meant nothing to him that Lex had made love to him? Had it meant nothing to him that Lex had told him repeatedly how much he loved him? 

No. It had meant something to him. But he, Lex, had forgotten all about it. With a bitter laugh, he let his head drop against the wall behind him. It made a dull thud in the otherwise silent hall. How must Clark have felt an hour ago when Lex had asked him what had happened? Suddenly, Clark's uneasiness, his nervousness, his weird behavior made sense. 

He had to talk to Clark. Had to ask him if he really had meant everything he'd said. And he had to tell him that he remembered. 

Finally. 

He jumped up, and nearly ran down to the garage. Less than a minute later, the red Ferrari was on its way to the Kent Farm. 

It was silent when he stopped there about ten minutes later. Only Shelby, the old retriever, raised his head from his paws and growled silently when he recognized him. But then he huffed and went back to sleep, apparently deciding that Lex wasn't worth a big hassle. Lex smiled. It was nice to see that some things never seemed to change. The dog still hated him. 

The house was dark, but he could see the lights in the barn. So Clark had to be there, and he had to be awake. 

His heart was beating wildly when he slowly descended the stairs that led up to Clark's Fortress of Solitude. Clark was standing by the window. He must have seen him coming. And if he hadn't seen Lex, he sure as hell must have heard him. 

He waited for the younger man to turn around and acknowledge his presence. He finally did after what seemed a lifetime, but was in reality not more than ten, maybe fifteen seconds. 

"Lex, hi. What brings you back again so late?" 

Lex took the last two stairs and walked closer to Clark. He was the master of innuendos and hidden meanings, but this time he didn't want to beat around the bush. He looked Clark straight in the eyes and said only two words. 

"I remember." 

* * *

"I remember." 

Clark felt his knees grow weak, and he stumbled backwards to his sofa. He looked up at Lex who stood a few feet away. He still wore the same clothes, but he looked a little shaken and decidedly too pale. 

"What exactly do you remember?" 

Lex walked closer, and sat down beside Clark, a little closer than he normally would have. "I remember that you give fantastic massages." 

He could feel Clark's head turn around in surprise. With a soft laugh, he continued, "I remember that I first came to you. Before I even THOUGHT about telling everyone else...I came to you. Now I even know why." 

"Why?" Clark's voice sounded strange, even to his own ears...high-pitched, a little scratchy. 

Lex moved so close that Clark could feel his soft breath on his face. "I came to you because you make me feel protected. I feel safe with you. You're the only one who can do that, Clark. You can stop cars with nothing but your body. You can easily outrun my Porsche. I'll bet you are stronger than any...human." 

Clark was dumbstruck. Lex REALLY remembered everything. He swallowed hard. What would his father say? Would Lex tell anyone? 

"I told no one your secret, Clark." Lex's words, the same spoken to him in Belle Reve. 

Clark swallowed again. He could feel Lex moving closer, and with an almost shy gesture, he rested his head on Clark's shoulder. "I can remember that you told me you would keep me safe. That you'd protect me from my father. You were the only one who believed in me. You stood up against your parents for me. Lied to them. For me. You kept me hidden here. You spent your nights here with me. Whenever a nightmare woke me up, you were there, calming me down. Telling me everything would be all right. And I believed you." 

For a long moment, neither of them said a word. Then.... 

"And you told me you loved me." 

The words hung between them, their echo lingered in the air, filling the room, making it suddenly impossible for Clark NOT to react to the closeness of the man next to him. He put his arms around him and pulled him closer. "I do," he murmured simply. 

For a long time they sat quietly in the dimly lit barn, just feeling, hearing, sensing. Clark broke the silence after a while. "Do you remember what you told me?" 

Lex turned his head slightly and, without hesitation, pressed his lips gently against Clark's. A soft touch of mouth on mouth. Nothing more, but it made Clark feel alive...like nothing else ever could. "I told you I love you, Clark. And I meant it. I still mean it. I DO love you, Clark Kent, alien superhero." 

Clark laughed slightly at the word superhero. The next words took him a little by surprise. "May I stay here tonight?" 

The young man moved back a little to look Lex in the eyes. "Do you want to?" 

"I wouldn't have asked if I didn't want to, Clark." 

Clark's heart sang in joy and, unable to say anything, he simply nodded. Seconds later, he had turned the couch into a comfortable bed, glad - and a little proud - that he didn't have to hide his abilities from Lex any longer. They both undressed down to tee-shirt and boxers (neither of them wanted to risk a close encounter with Clark's father and his seemingly ever-present shotgun if he should happen to catch them naked), to lie down. With a very content sigh, Lex curled himself around Clark, who gladly pulled him closer. 

He turned out the light, so that only the silver rays of the moon illuminated the barn. Clark lay perfectly still; afraid he would disturb Lex, who had his head pillowed on Clark's shoulder. After a few minutes, Lex sighed softly and propped himself up on one elbow. 

"This isn't working, Clark." 

Clark looked at him, the question obvious in his eyes. "What do you mean?" 

Lex bowed his head slightly, and pressed a kiss to the tee-shirt-clad shoulder closest to him. "I can't sleep when you're so tense. I have the feeling you might fall apart any second." 

Clark sighed and tried to relax. He really tried, but everything inside him longed for Lex. Longed to touch him, caress him, and kiss him. He didn't dare to give in to his impulses, afraid to scare Lex off. Afraid that all Lex wanted right then was the peace that sleeping next to Clark would give him. 

A kiss full of passion erased those thoughts very quickly. 

"I can't lie next to you and NOT want you, Clark," Lex murmured against his mouth. "I want you to touch me. No...I _need_ you to touch me. I need to feel you, need to feel your love. Touch me...love me. Please." 

With a groan, Clark rolled over, pinning Lex down beneath him. Lex could feel the younger man's erection pressing against his hip, and he moaned loudly, "God, yes...just like that, Clark." 

Clark kissed him with so much love and longing, it made Lex feel dizzy with need. He closed his eyes and blindly began to push his hips upward, seeking friction, desperate for release. Suddenly, Clark was gone, and Lex wanted to shout in frustration. But before he could even open his eyes, the warm body of his lover was back, and his hands touched skin. Naked skin. Lex HAD to open his eyes and stare at all that beauty on display. The silvery moonbeams painted mysterious symbols on Clark's golden skin, making Lex breathless with want and desire and need. Need. The need to touch. To mark Clark. To make him his for the entire world to see. 

Lex moved up, and bit Clark's shoulder, causing the other man to gasp and then to laugh breathlessly. "Careful, love," Clark whispered, "You could lose a tooth if you try to bite me." 

Lex joined in the laughter and licked gently over the spot he'd just bitten, enjoying the deep moan his gesture provoked. 

Clark moved closer to Lex, pressing up against him, shamelessly begging to be taken. "Lex," he rasped, almost helpless in the throes of his passion, "Lex, take me. Fuck me...please." 

The last word came out almost as a whimper, and Lex shushed gently, soothing him. "No, Clark," he murmured, "I won't fuck you. I'll _never_ fuck you. But I'll make love to you. Let me love you, Clark." 

And with that, he kissed his way down Clark's sinewy body. Clark had no choice but to surrender. 

* * *

Clark heard his own broken plea to Lex to fuck him, and he shuddered. When the other man hadn't been in his right mindset, he had always spoken of fucking. Everyone was fucking. Fucking with his head. With his mind. With his life. Clark had done his best to gentle the upset man down, and had finally succeeded and, after the first kisses, Lex had told Clark that he would make love to him. 

That was what Clark wanted now. He wanted to be loved by this man, who had managed to sneak not only into his life but also into his heart. He kissed him gently. Kissed him passionately. He let his lips wander down the pale chest and over the flat stomach until his lips touched the edge of Lex's trousers. Quickly, he opened the button, pulled down the zipper and, before Lex could react, he had them removed, taking the underwear with them, and tossed both carelessly aside. 

And then there he was ... in all his naked glory. Clark had been so sure that he would never see Lex like this again that for a moment all he could do was stare. Stare at the sheer beauty of the pale skin, the long, elegant cock, the smooth, hairless skin, the... 

"You just want to look or actually do something?" 

Lex's voice interrupted his thoughts, a mixture of breathless anticipation and slight amusement. Clark looked up and swallowed when he saw the naked hunger and the deep affection in the older man's eyes. His eyes never left Lex's as he opened his mouth, and took his cock in deep. 

With a deep grumbling sound, Lex fell back onto the bed, moaning when Clark began to suck his cock in earnest. 

"Definitely do something." Lex answered his own question with a gasp as soon as he was able to form a sentence again. Then he moaned when Clark wrapped his tongue around his flesh, sucking, biting, licking, driving him crazy with lust. 

All too soon, it was over. Clark could feel the other man tense up, heard the hitch in his breathing, and then the deep groan when Lex came into his waiting mouth. 

He drank it down with a smile on his face, licked his lips, and rested his head on Lex's stomach while he waited for the other man to come down from his high. 

Long fingers stroked his hair gently, softly, making him purr like a big cat while he enjoyed the tender gesture. 

"I want you in me, Clark," Lex finally murmured, and a mighty shiver ran down Clark's spine. His head shot up, and he stared wide-eyed at Lex. He opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. He had to close his mouth, swallow, and then he tried again. 

"Are you sure?" 

They had never discussed this before. It had been normal for Clark to be one being taken...since he was invulnerable and all. But the other way around? He'd always been afraid that he might hurt Lex accidentally, though he had never told him that. 

Now he sat up with Lex's softly spoken plea still echoing in his brain, and the old fears were raising their ugly heads, laughing at him, showing him pictures of broken bones and smashed skulls. 

"Lex, I...." 

A hand came up and gently covered his mouth. "Sssh," Lex soothed him. "I know what you want to say. I also know that you would never ever hurt me. Not accidentally, not intentionally. I trust you. And...I want that. I want to feel you inside of me." 

A bottle of lube was pushed into his hands and, with an almost devilish smile, Lex leaned back on his elbows, letting his knees fall open. Clark's mouth went completely dry and, for a moment, he simply sat there, lube in one hand, his cock in the other, and stared. 

"You might want to start sometime tonight, love," Lex softly drawled. With a start, Clark was torn out of his stupor and, with unconcealed enthusiasm, he began to prepare his lover gently. 

Soon, Lex was panting, his cock was hard again while Clark played him like a fine tuned instrument. When Clark couldn't stand it any longer, he gently pulled his fingers out of Lex, smiling at the disappointed noise he heard. He lubed himself up generously before he gently placed himself at the opening to Lex's body, and slowly, oh so slowly, guided himself in. 

Lex opened up under him, opened up as if he was made to take Clark's cock inside. Tight. Wet, tight heat surrounded Clark, and he stopped for a second, trying to regain his composure. Desperately trying to stop himself from pounding blindly into the willing body beneath him. 

It seemed to take him forever until he found the courage to move again. "Lex, I ..." he gasped, and Lex simply nodded. 

"Move, Clark. Move, and love me like you mean it." With these words, Lex moved his hips, taking Clark in even deeper and, with a sound close to a growl, Clark pushed in all the way to the hilt. 

He felt Lex's barely suppressed shout more than he heard it. Instantly he stilled, giving his lover time to adjust. 

"M'not fragile, Clark ... won't break ... move ..." Lex gasped out while taking in huge breaths of air. Then, in an almost violent gesture, he lifted so that Clark slid a bit out of him, and then back, taking Clark in again. 

Clark let out a hoarse shout, and tightened his hold on his sanity. "You wanna fuck yourself on me or may I help you?" he snapped out between gritted teeth. 

To his surprise, Lex seemed to like this. His eyes turned dark, almost black and, with a purring sound, he reached out, put one hand around Clark's neck and pulled him down to kiss him deeply. "Move, farm boy," he whispered into Clark's ear, before he bit the lobe none too gently. 

With a deep growl, Clark finally took the hint and started to move. In...out...in...out, their bodies moved together in the age-old dance of lust, love and desire. Lex shifted a little so he could put his legs around Clark's back, pulling himself closer and a little upward with each move until he practically sat in Clark's lap, impaling himself again and again on Clark's erection. 

Suddenly, Lex's movements became almost frantic, his fingers clenched deeply into his lover's shoulders and, with a shout that was an interesting mixture between a blessing and a curse - with Clark's name thrown in, he came for the second time that night. 

Clark followed him seconds later, his orgasm ripped out of him by the clenching of Lex's muscles around his cock. 

He pumped his seed deep into his lover's body, the man who clung to him in something close to desperation. 

Panting, Clark lowered Lex's body onto the bed again, then reached for his tee-shirt and cleaned both of them up. 

With a yawn, he lay down next to his lover and pulled the cover over them both, enjoying the feeling of Lex's body snuggled up against him. He head barely touched the pillow when Lex lifted up, kissing him softly, gently licking his lips apart until he could coax Clark's tongue out to play. 

"I love you," Lex whispered softly, sleepily. "I don't know how I could ever forget that." 

"You ..." never said that, thought Clark, but he bit his tongue. He simply pulled the smaller man closer and kissed his forehead gently. 

But Lex could feel his uneasiness. He moved a little bit away, gazing down at Clark. Then his eyes widened in something close to shock. With an unidentifiable sound, he bowed down and kissed him fiercely. "Oh, my God. I'm sorry...I never said it, did I?" 

Clark shook his head. No, he hadn't. And why should he? Clark had thought that what they had shared had been something special. Then Lex had simply forgotten everything. Of course, with the friendly help of Lionel Luthor and his creepy doctors-from-hell. But he had _forgotten_. Him. His secret - and wouldn't his dad be thrilled that Lex suddenly remembered again? Their love. 

He had thought - hoped - that their love would survive everything that had happened. But it hadn't. 

"Why...how did you suddenly remember it all again?" he finally managed to ask. Lex chuckled softly and pressed a tender kiss to Clark's naked shoulder. 

"I got...electrocuted...sort of." 

Lex's hand on his chest prevented Clark from bolting upright, so he only blurted out wide-eyed, "WHAT?" 

Lex cuddled up close to Clark again, gliding his fingertips over his soft skin. "I have some maintenance work at the mansion's security systems going on, and there was this loose cable that I didn't see." 

In a few sentences, Lex told Clark about the little electric shock he'd received, and how, suddenly, all his memories had flooded back into his brain. 

"I felt sick at first. Sick because suddenly I could understand why you were so...distant when I asked you what was wrong. I finally understood the sadness in your eyes when you came to visit me the first day when I was out of hospital. And...." 

He stopped when he saw how Clark tried to hide a yawn behind his hand. He smiled. "But then ... we don't have to talk about all of this now, do we?" 

Clark was finding it difficult to keep his eyes open. "I'm sorry, love. It's just...it's been a stressful day." 

Lex nodded, and then had to yawn himself. "I know. Sleep now, love. I'll be here in the morning." 

Clark pulled Lex close to his heart, breathing in the familiar scent of the man in his arms. He sighed quietly, "I love you, Lex," and then he fell asleep. 

Lex followed him a few moments later. 

The end 


End file.
